Death
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: It's so blunt. There's no 'beating around the bush', or 'skirting the issue'. It just IS. Death is death and death is final. There's no going back. NO SLASH. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Prologue

**_A/N - Hey! So, look at me! Doing Psych fanfics now, too! :D I'm such a diverse person.  
>I kid, I kid. Anyways, here is the prologue to a small, angst-ridden Psych fic. I hope for this to be the prologue, maybe 3-4 chapters, then an epilogue. So not too long. Please review. If you don't, I lose the will to write, and you don't have a fic to read. So I'd greatly appreciate it if you reviewed.<br>Thanks so much!_**

As I said, this is the prologue. That's why it's so short.

* * *

><p>Nothing prepared Shawn Spencer for the words he'd just heard. Sure, he knew as a kid that there was a <em>very<em> good chance he'd hear them, no matter how much he denied it. But then he grew up, and his childish fear was nothing more then the nagging voice in the back of his head that peaked up in times of terror.  
>He stood in the Psych office, trembling. His cell phone was still pressed firmly to his ear, though the call had been ended several moments ago.<p>

"Shawn." Gus stood slowly from behind his desk. "Shawn, what's going on?"

"G-Gus." Shawn stammered, finally letting his arm drop from his ear. "That...That was the Chief."

"What happened?" Gus pressed. He did _not_ like the expression is best friend wore. It was so scary and un-Shawn.

"Tillman, he..He broken into..It's kinda like..." Shawn sputtered, unable to form complete sentences.

"Shawn, it's okay." Gus assured him. "Just calm down, take a deep breath."

"It's my dad, Gus." Shawn looked into Gus' eyes, his own filling with tears that he wasn't aware were there.

"He's dead."


	2. Deep Pudding

**_A/N- Hey! Chapter one! PLEASE review and subscribe and whatnot. I'd love you forever! =D  
>Also! If you go to facebook and search 'TheLaikynVictoria Fanfiction' (exactly like that without the quotations) then you'll find my facebook page. Please 'like' that! You can stay up-to-date with my fanfiction updates. Also, through that, you can find a teaser trailer I made for this very fanfiction. I'd appreciate it greatly if you would do that. :) Please and thank you.<em>**

This chapter has more comedy then anything, but there's a TEENY TINY bit of whump thrown in there. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Four Days Earlier<em>

"This is not how I wanted to spend my Friday night."

"I find this to be a perfectly acceptable way to spend my weekend."

"Shawn!"

The aforementioned merely shrugged- or, shrugged as well as he could with his hands cuffed above his head.

"Personally, this reminds me of Beverly Hills Cop, when Axel and Mikey get confronted by two thugs in Axel's apartment." Shawn was rambling. "Although that would make me the sidekick, and we both know that's not right."

"Shawn."

"But if we switch it, then I'm Eddie Murphy and you're James Russo, which doesn't make ANY sense."

"Shawn."

"Although Mikey dies halfway through the movie... You can be Mikey, Gus."

"Shawn!"

"What?"

Gus sighed and inhaled deeply before he continued, "shut up."

"I think I'm a little off my game." Shawn muttered. "Being pistol whipped didn't help."

Let's backtrack, shall we?

Shawn and Gus had been out at the SBPD softball game against the SBFD and, after winning, returned to the department. While there 'hanging out' with the officers, much to Lassie's chagrin, a high-profile case about a stalker/killer came in. _Psych_ was, of course, offering up their services. Just like usual, Shawn put on a 'psychic' show for the Chief and detectives, (mostly) winning them over. While going over the case, Shawn came across something... Peculiar, to say the least. In a photo of the killers' known hideout, on the wall in the background of the photo, was a framed picture of the exterior of the Psych office. Next to that was one of Shawn and Gus. It would have been near invisible to anyone else.

Trying not to feel _too_ creeped out, Shawn shared this. After he, Gus, the Chief, Lassie nor Juliet found any apparent connection between Psych and this killer, they decided that due to their exhaustion from the softball game coupled with the fact that it was nearly eleven at night, they'd call it quits and meet in the morning.

"Boys," the chief had approached Shawn and Gus, "I'd like to post some officers outside of your all's' homes."

The two refused and insisted that they would be fine. Since she couldn't force them, she backed off.

"Be careful." She'd warned.

As the pair exited the building, Gus turned to Shawn,

"wanna come back to my place and watch every James Bond movie?"

"In backwards order?"

"It's more fun that way!" Gus nodded eagerly. They climbed into the Psychmobile and drove to his apartment. Upon arriving, Shawn entered the door first, only to be promptly whacked upside the head with the business end of a pistol. Gus froze in place as he watched his best friend hit the ground. He looked up at the masked attackers, two of them, and his hands shot up in the air.

Now here they were, sitting on Gus' kitchen floor cuffed to his refrigerator as the attackers rummaged through the apartment. What they were looking for, Gus nor Shawn knew. They did know, however, that this _probably_ wasn't going to end well.

But suddenly, Shawn had a revelation.

"Don't you keep a spare cellphone in your drawers?" He whispered, motioning with his head toward the drawers that were in the side of the peninsula jutting from the kitchen counters. Gus nodded,

"yeah, but I don't see how that'll help us with our hands out of of commission." Gus stated sarcastically.

"Which drawer?" Shawn asked, ignoring Gus' pessimism and kicking his converse sneakers off, and then peeling his socks off with his toes.

"Far left, middle one, but Shawn, I don't see-"

"Gus, don't be the geek from Sixteen Candles." Shawn interrupted as he slowly popped the drawer open with his foot. "I know what I'm doing."

After he managed to get his foot inside the drawer, he used his oddly-spaced toes to pick it up and pull it out. He let it drop on to the rug, the used his toes to flip it open. His big toe pressed down on the power button, and a small _ding_ indicated that it was turning on.

"How do you plan to dial a number?" Gus asked matter-of-factly. Shawn ignored him and picked the phone up with his toes once more, mentally thanking the good Lord above for his weird feet. He contorted himself around, all the while carefully holding the phone between his toes, and managed to place it in his own hands. He carefully tapped out Juliet's cell phone number, being careful not to miss any of the numbers. Being that the phone was but two feet from his head, he could slightly hear the ringing. After six of them, a tired-sounding Jules come on the line.

"Juliet O'Hara." She answered.

"Jules!" Shawn hissed no louder than a whisper in the general direction of the device. "Someone broke into Gus' place. We're in deep pudding. Get Lassie and get here ASAP." He then attempted to put the phone _back_ in between his toes, but he failed, the phone hitting the linoleum with a _crack_.

"Shhhhtuff." Shawn breathed. He tensed, waiting for one of the thugs/attackers/burglars/whatever the heck they are to come into the room and hit him or something.

After a moment of silence, Gus whispered,

"deep pudding?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2- WHOO! Anthony Michael Hall reference! Please tell me someone got that...? Anyone?**_

I love me some Anthony Michael Hall. :D


	3. Hortence and Little Guy

_**A/N-  
>New chapter! :D<strong>_

_**I'd love it if you could g****o to facebook and put this right after the main URL:**_  
>pages/TheLaikynVictoria-FanFiction/188548087861196**_  
>And like my facebook page. Once I get 25 likes, I can have my own personalized URL! =D I'd love you forever! :D<em>**  
><em><strong>Thanks so much! :D <strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Shhhhtuff." Shawn breathed. He tensed, waiting for one of the thugsattackers/burglars/whatever the heck they are to come into the room and hit him or something._

_After a moment of silence, Gus whispered,_

_"deep pudding?"_

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the two men entered the kitchen. One pointed his gun at Shawn,<br>"this is your apartment, right?"  
>Shawn and Gus exchanged a 'look'.<p>

"Maybe, maybe not." Shawn (kind of) shrugged. "What's it to ya?"  
>Enraged, the man swung forward and struck Shawn across the face.<p>

"Really?" Shawn exclaimed, working his jaw around slowly. "Again? Was that really necessary?"

"What is the address?" The other one barked.

"What address?" Gus asked him, eyeing his twitchy hand that held his gun.

"You know what address I mean, Cookie!" He yelled, sending saliva spraying across Gus' face.

"That wasn't very mature." Gus muttered. "Especially considering you're black."

"The address is 487 East State street." Shawn blurted out.

"Shawn, that's the address to Fung Woo's." Gus whispered, careful to not let the attackers hear him.  
>Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.<p>

"Gus! Shawn!" It was Juliet and, presumably, Lassie.

The first attacker, whom Shawn had mentally dubbed Hortence, quickly reached forward and put his left hand on the side of Gus' head, his right on the side of Shawn's, and brought them together.

Hard.

A noticeable _crack_ was heard, and Hortence and Little Guy (also Shawn's name for him) fled the apartment via the fire escape, leaving Shawn and Gus unconscious and still cuffed to the refrigerator. Jules and Lassie then broken in the door, surveying the scene.

"Shawn!" Juliet exclaimed, holstering her gun and running toward the two. "Gus!"

"Clear!" Lassie yelled from the back of the apartment. "What did these two get themselves into?"

"Guys, can you hear me?" Juliet lightly smacked their faces, to no avail. She reached into her pocket for lock-pick, then unlocked the cuffs that held the two. With a _click_, the cuffs came undone, the boys both falling away to opposite sides, out cold.

"Carlton," Juliet breathed, "call for a bus."

_A Few Hours Later_

"Shawn, you two should really stay in the hospital." Juliet shook her head at him and Gus. "At least overnight." They both had been taken to the hospital, only to insist on leaving once they came to. A couple of uniforms were dispatched to Fung Woo's, but no one believed the attackers would show up.

Now, at nearly 3 in the morning, Lassie, Juliet, Shawn and Gus were back at Gus' place. Lassiter had called in CSU, and they should be there soon. In the meantime, he'd taped off the apartment with the crime scene tape he had in his car. Everyone donned white latex gloves as they carefully worked through the apartment, careful not to move anything too much.

"Is anything missing, Guster?" Lassie spoke up from the kitchen.

"Not that I can see." Gus replied as he exited the bathroom "Yet."

"Gus, I don't see what the problem is." Shawn exclaimed from the living room. "You were wanting to redecorate!"

Gus merely rolled his eyes and ignored the pseudo-psychic as he continued the combing of his apartment.

"Honestly, I'm not seeing anything missing." He sighed after a while. "Everything is trashed, and I might get a LITTLE insurance out of this, but-"

"Seriously, you're worried about insurance?" Shawn interrupted. "Two crazed attackers break into your apartment, demanding an 'address', bash your head in and escape, and you're worried about insurance?"

"Why do I feel like we just switched places?" Gus asked, his eyebrows scrunched.

"I..I don't know." Shawn shook his head. "But I don't like it. Let's stop."

"Agreed."

"Guys!" Juliet exclaimed, stopping Shawn and Gus' banter. "You two have no idea what address they wanted?"

"Nope."

"Absolutely none at all."

* * *

><p><em>1988<em>

_Shawn Spencer had never seen his father this serious before. He'd seen him determined, he'd seen him angry and he'd seen him fully furious. But never this serious. Never this...Worried. _

_It was a night in October when Henry pulled his son into the kitchen and sat him down. _

_"Shawn, I need you to pay attention to me." He stated, pulling two photos from a folder and laying them in front of the eleven-year-old. "If you ever, and I mean _ever_ come in contact with either of these men, I want you to run." _

_"Run?"_

_"Run, scream, make a scene." Henry elaborated. "Find me. Something. Never let yourself be alone with these men. If you ever see them somewhere, tell me." _

_"Okay..."_

_"This is very important, Shawn." Henry continued, attempting to stress just how important this was. "Look at the pictures." _

_The younger Spencer looked down at the pictures. One man black, one white. They wore scowls and looked..._Mean_. _

Shawn awoke with a start. The images of the men from the night before swam through his mind, mingling with the memory from 1988.

That's when he had his revelation.

Despite his and Gus' attackers being masked, he knew, he just _knew_, that it was them.

He jumped up from his bed and started to get dressed, calling Juliet as he did.

"Hey, Jules, you at work?" He asked, shimmying into his jeans.

"Yes," she replied, "why?"

"I need you to pull all of my dad's old cases from 1988." He told her. "I've had a psychic epiphany."

"_All_ of his cases?"

"Just the ones involving 1 white guy and 1 black guy in their early 20s." Shawn replied, slipping into a plaid button up shirt. "Trust me on this, Jules."

"...Okay."

* * *

><p>"There were three cases of your dad's where the offenders were 1 white male and 1 black male in their mid 20s." Juliet dropped three casefiles on to the conference table in front of her. Gus, Shawn and Lassie all sat around the table. "One of them, both men are dead. Another, one is incarcerated, the other is dead."<p>

"And the last?" She asked, reaching for one of the files.

"Both were just recently released from prison."

"I'd say that that's them." Shawn stated, reading the file. "George Lucas, no relation, I'm assuming, and Fargo Milton. They're in their 40s now."

"What I still don't get," Gus piped up, "is why they thought my apartment was your place." He motioned to Shawn.

"Oh, well..Ha." Shawn laughed nervously. "You're gonna think this is funny."

"Shawn..." Gus trailed warningly.

"Aw, come on, I was in between apartments and-"

"Shawn!"

"Wait! Shawn suddenly jumped up. "The address. They wanted my dad's address! They want revenge for him putting them in prison!"

"Did you just..." Gus trailed. "...Divine that?"

"Think about, my dad is the only person who can possibly not have his address on any public record." Shawn explained. "And he was the arresting officer, _and_ he testified against hem in court.

"We've got to get over there!"


End file.
